


Storybrooke High

by Emij114



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Fluff, Gen, Storybrooke High
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-23 12:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15605889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emij114/pseuds/Emij114
Summary: let's follow our Ouat friends as they face High SchoolCouples:RumbelleOutlawqueenCaptainswanSnowing





	1. Chapter 1

Emma’s POV  
A new foster family, a new school and having no friends. Summary of my life today I start school at Storybrooke High. Cheesy name right like life’s a fairytale. I’ve been through enough to know it’s not. “Emma you ready?!” Ingrid my new foster mom calls. “I’ll be down soon!” I grab my favorite red leather jacket and head out the door. 

Belle’s POV   
Ding! I look down at my phone and see I got a text from Ruby. 

R. Do you want Mary Margret and I to pick you up?

I was about to reply when I got another text. 

RG: We still on for the free hour?

B: Of course! Can’t wait!

RG: Love you!

B: Love you to!

Doing the summer I was struggling with history. So I asked the History teacher Mr. Gold if he could tutor me. He’s never been the nicest person so I was surprised when he said yes. I went over to his house every Wednesday and Thursday. It started out as tutoring sessions and then evolved into something more. I got to know him and he got to know me. Ding! My phone rang again. I looked down to see another text from Ruby.

R: Belle!

B: Sorry yes that would be great!

R: sweet see you in a bit!

Emma’s POV   
“Bye Emma!” Ingrid waves. I wave back walking towards the front doors. I take a deep breath and walk in. Bring Bring! The bell rings. Great I think I don’t even know where anything is. “You look lost?” I look up to see a pretty girl with a black pixie cut and pale skin. I chuckle nervously. “I don’t know where anything is..” she smiles. “Can I see your schedule?” I nod and hand her the paper. “Ok let’s see looks like you have Mr. Gold first. I’m just headed there. I’m Mary Margret!” “Emma Thank you by the way.” “Of course!” Mr. Gold turned out to be a middle age man with shoulder length hair. With a thing for suits. “Hey Mary Margret! We saved you a seat!” A girl with red highlights yelled. Mary Margret waves at me to follow. “Everyone this is Emma.” She introduced me to her friends. Ruby Lucas the group’s fashionista,Belle French the groups bookworm,David Nolan the group’s jock and Mary Margret’s boyfriend,smile as I sit down. Maybe this school won’t be so bad after all.


	2. Mr.Gold

Emma’s POV  
“Miss French?” Mr. Gold called going over attendance. “Here!” Belle answers. “Mr.Jones.” He says with a sneer as if saying the name pained him. “How are things doing with your son?... Oh that’s right you don’t have one.” Mr. Jones said with a laugh. Mr. Gold’s eyes flashed in anger. “That’s Killian Jones he and Mr. Gold have had a rivalry forever.” Ruby whispered. Wow the guy’s a jerk he turned around to talk to his friend. Make that a hot jerk... “Miss Swan?” “Here I’m new.” “No one cares to hear your life story.” He snapped. That shut me up. “Can anyone tell me what started World War 1?” He asked Belle shot her hand up. “Yes Miss. French?” “Archduke Franz Ferdinand, heir to the Austro-Hungarian Empire, was shot to death with his wife by the Bosnian Serb nationalist Gavrilo Princip in Sarajevo.” (I just looked that up and copied and pasted it lol) Mr. Gold nodded clearly impressed. “You would be correct Miss. French.” As Mr. Gold went on about how World War 1 Started. Everyone but Belle looked bored some people started doodling. Until he slammed his hand on a desk. “That’s it! Since no one is listening. You all clearly must want to learn from the book. Read pages 300-900 and write an essay about what you learned. I want it printed out and on my desk by tomorrow morning!””What! But I have my choir performance tonight!” A girl with short black hair and a scar above her lip yelled. “Well You should have thought about that before you turned your mind off Miss Mills!” She sneered. Thankfully the bell rang signaling class was done. “Now it’s freetime.” Mary Margret told her. “Hey Belle do you want to come with us to the gas station?” Ruby asked. “I think I’m going to stay here get some more tutoring done.” “Tutoring?” I asked. “Belle was tutoring with him all summer.” Ruby answered for me. “Belle you don’t need more tutoring. You knew the answer to every single question.” Mary Margret told her. “I’ll just go over just in case.” Ruby sighed “Ok bookworm we’ll be across the street if you decide. To come hang out with us.” Belle nods looking nervous why would she be nervous? “Come on Emma let’s go.” 

 

Belle’s POV 

“You know your a bad liar right?” Her boyfriend tells her with a chuckle. “Oh come on I can’t be that bad.” He raised an eyebrow. “I was thinking quickly.” She defends herself. “Whatever gets the job done.” He walks over to lock the door. Turning off the light. “Let’s go in my office.” She nods and sits in the chair across from him. Gold sighs. “Don’t listen to Killian. He doesn’t know you like I do. How hard you’ve tried to make it up to Neal.” “He’s right I am a coward.” “Hey don’t you ever say that. A coward wouldn’t care about his son. A coward wouldn’t have opened up to me. I love you Robert.” “I love you to Belle.” He pulls me into his lap and kisses me. Bring! bring! He groans. “Any chance you could stay here with me?” I laugh. “As much as I would love to. I probably should go eat with my friends they’ll get suspicious. I love you.” “Love you to.” He smiles. I give him one last kiss and leave for lunch.


	3. Lunch

Mary Margret’s POV  
“Ok is it just me or is the gym coach hot?” Ruby asked. “Of course you want to talk about boys.” I roll my eyes. Belle shrugs. “I don’t really pay attention to guys.” “The only boys you like are fictional.” (Same Belle. Anyone else?) Ruby said. “That’s not true!” She says defensively. Ruby crossed her arms “Oh really like who?” Belle blush. “I don’t know..” She mumbles. “I don’t even know what he looks like. To bad Killian is a jerk.” “It does stink. I would stay away from him if I were you Emma. Wherever he goes he causes trouble.” Ruby told her. “Well I got my eye on only one boy.” I said motioning to David who takes the seat next to me. “Hey I’m David.” He introduces himself to Emma. She smiles “Emma.” “So where are you from Emma?” He asks. “New York.” Belle’s head shot up from her book. “Really! I’ve always wanted to visit.” If there’s anything Belle loves besides reading its adventure. Emma shrugs. “Lived there my whole life.” I could tell Emma didn’t want to get into it so I said. “Mr. Gold is as awful as everyone says.” “It’s only my first day! And I already have hours of homework!” Emma complained. “He’s the worst! He’s a male Regina but worst!” Ruby chimed in. David nods in agreement. “He’s not that bad.” We all stared at Belle in shock. “You can’t judge someone until you know their whole story!” She said defensively. “Why do you care do much?” Emma asked. “I just know from experience.” “So your Miss Swan?” They looked up to see Regina and Killian. “Swan is it ok if I call you Swan?” Killian asked. “Go away Killian and Regina. No one here cares to talk to you.” Ruby says. “Your hanging out with the wrong crowd Swan. Let us know if you ready to join the right one.” “Thank you. But I already know who the right crowd is and it’s definitely not you.” Emma retorted. “Hmm.” Regina says before turning away with Killian. 

Regina’s POV  
“Regina!” I turned around. “Robin. What do you want?” “The dance this Saturday. Would you like to go?” “Are you asking me to be your date?” “If that’s ok?” I smile “I would love to!” Robin grinned. “See you then!” Robin and I were best friends when we were little Inseparable. Even though we’ve both changed we still have managed to stay friends. I wouldn’t admit it but I’ve had a crush on him since forever. I bite my lip to hide a smile. Saturday here we come!


	4. The secret behind Mr. Gold and Neal Cassidy

Mr. Gold’s POV  
“Neal?!” I walk into the kitchen to see my son. Sitting on the couch eating a bowl of cereal. He glared at me a look he got from well me. “What do you want?” He grumblesed. “Just wanted to know if want dinner.” “Since when do you care?” “Since your my son.” He scoffs. “I stopped being your son years ago.Now if you excuse me. I’m going over to Robin’s to finish the huge homework assignment you gave us.” He gave me one last glare before slamming the door. It’s come to the point where I don’t know what to do anymore. I’m starting to think there might be nothing I can do anymore.

 

Robin’s POV  
“Hey Neal.” My best friend looks at me. As he walks through my bedroom door. “You look happy.” Neal says with a grin and sits on my bed. “I may or may not. Have gotten a date with Regina for the dance.” “Finally! You don’t know how painful it is to watch you guys. Your so oblivious of each other!” He exclaims throwing his hands up in the air. “You really think she likes me?” “Dude how can you not notice!” I shrug. “I’m mostly trying to not embarrassed myself around her.” I say making Neal laugh. “I’m happy for you man.” “What about you Neal have you’ve found a date yet?” I ask. He shakes his head. “Not yet.” “There’s always that new girl.” “Emma?” He asks confused. “Yeah she’s pretty and seems like your type.” I noted. He laughs. “I don’t know man. I haven’t even talked to her.” I give him a friendly punch in the arm. “Then talk to her tomorrow.” “Maybe I will.” He gives me a smile. Neal needs someone besides me in his life. Someone who can help him with his idiot of a father. “Have you’ve started on the assignment Mr. Gold gave us?” He asks. He hates people knowing Gold’s his father so much he even legally changed his last name. I shake my head. “No I can barely get through one page of history. It’s boring and confusing.” “Lets do it together then.” “Sounds good to me.” “Lets get started then.”


	5. It’s a Date

Ruby’s POV  
“Last year Robin and I made a deal. He’s the captain of the archery team. I’m the sponsor. So we decided to have a little competition to see who’s better. Meet us outside.” Coach Queen tells the class flashing us a grin. It sucks that he’s older and married. If he were my age I’d have my eye on him. But I’m not one to break up true love. I head outside with my friends. “This should be interesting.” Emma commented. “I usually hate PE but it’s worth it with him as the coach.” I add making Mary Margaret roll her eyes. “Hey guys.” I turn around to see Neal. “You must be Emma?” He asks the blonde. She nods. “And you are?” “Neal Cassidy.” She smiles “It’s nice to meet you Neal.” “Who are you guys rooting for Coach or Robin?” David asks us. “I’m going with Robin because he’s my best friend. But I’m getting the feeling coach will probably win.” Neal commented. “I don’t know either so I don’t know.” Emma adds. “I’m going with Robin.” Mary Margaret says with a smile. “I’m going with coach.” I say. Belle rolls her eyes. “Of course you are.” “Swan?” We turn to see Killian. “What do you want?” I ask annoyed. “I wanted to see if Swan. Would like to go to the dance with me.” Emma scoffs. “Like that would ever happen.“ “I see your playing hard to get.” He flashed one of his annoying grins. “She’s not going with you Killian. Because she’s going with me!” Neal added. “Hmm you’ll come around soon.” He said walking away. “You don’t have to go with me. He wasn’t going to stop.” Neal said quickly. Emma smiles. “You know what I’ll go with you.” Neals eyes widened. “Really?!” She nods. “Nice going Emma it’s only your first day and you already got a date.” Mary Margaret says. “So Emma now that you have a date. We have a tradition of going shopping for dresses. If you want to join us.” I smile at her. “Ruby who asked you?” Belle asks. “Archie Hopper.” “Archie?” David asks. I nod. “I could tell it took all his courage to come and ask me. I couldn’t say no. What about you guys?” I ask. “David obviously.” Mary Margaret says. David grins and takes her hand. “What about you Belle?” Emma asks. 

Belle’s POV   
I blush. “I haven’t been asked yet.” I’ve been hoping no one would ask me. To spare me of feeling guilty of saying no. Robbie and I had plans. When everyone’s dancing with their dates. We’ll slip away to his classroom and have our own dance. He’ll look at me with his gorgeous brown eyes. Everything will be perfect. “Belle?!” I shake out of my daydream. “Sorry yes.” “Why don’t you go with Gaston?” Ruby asks. “Gaston?!” She gives Ruby a disgusted look.” “He likes you Belle.” Ruby says happily. “Yeah for looks. He doesn’t care about anything else. Everything I like to talk about he doesn’t. We are two totally different human beings!” “Wait who’s Gaston?” Emma asks. “An idiot who tried to make a move on Belle. Actually multiple moves. He clearly doesn’t understand that when Belle says no. She doesn’t mean I’m playing hard to get.” Mary Margaret answered her friend. “Sounds like a few guys I’ve dated. I’ve have yet to find a guy who isn’t a jerk.” Emma replied. “I found one.” Mary Margaret says dreamily. David grins making everyone roll their eyes. “This dance is going to be the best one yet. I just know it!” Ruby says excitedly. I sure hope so.


End file.
